Throwdown in Valvolux
Log Title: Throwdown in Valvolux Characters: Centuritron, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Arena Date: August 12, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Centuritron has publicly challenged Knightmare to a duel for Valvolux! They square off in the arena. Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs Category:Valvolux TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 22:00:23 on Monday, 12 August 2019.' Broadband Delusion says, "Tonight, in the Valvolux arena, Centuritron has challenged Knightmare to a fight to the finish! Loser to be banished to the far reaches of Cybertron to live out their miserable lives. I'm sure we'll all miss Centuritron's speeches. Come and see the battle!" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Sounds intriguing. I will come witness this." Knightmare simply... waits in the arena, standing with her arms crossed as she faces the arena's entrance. Deathsaurus is with the observers, settling in towards the back. You'd think he wants front row seats, but no. He wants to be able to view the entire vista of the arena, and trusts the sound system to broadcast anything he'd miss up close. Its not like he can blend or anything. Centuritron strides into the area, flanked by several of his followers. Most appear to be Valvolux Mini-Cons, which means he towers over them and when he turns, they must scramble not to get stepped on. As he approaches the fighting pitch, he raises his large green gauntlets and he's met by a near-equal mix of boos and cheers. It seems the anti-Dominicon propaganda flooding the local airwaves has split the populace in half - some backing Knightmare, others this arrogant green blowhard. Delusion is not at her usual post at the door of the sands. She's floating overhead where she can observe the entire field. As Centuritron approaches, she flexes her holographic muscles and a spotlight appears around Knightmare in the middle of the arena while shadowy figures move about the edges, flickering and swaying as if the shadows are thrown by a bonfire. Knightmare would sigh at Delusion's actions but she remains still as she watches Centuritron approach, her optics moving a bit as she takes in who cheers and who does not as well as those who followed him in. "You showed. I am surprised. Perhaps there is more to you then just bluster." Centuritron stops a reasonable distance from Knightmare and takes a solid combat pose, large fists raised. "You'll find there's more to me than meets the optic," he claims cheekily. "This is your last chance, Daydream," he taunts. "I plan to give no quarter," he promises. The lights on his shoulders power on, focusing bright beams on Knightmare. He flexes his right gauntlet and summons a large hand-cannon from subspace. Knightmare tilts her head to the side, "I've found those that talk as often as you generally do have more then meets the optics.. and usually in a disappointing way." She shifts slightly, her arms moving to the side in a guarded stance as her shield and mace both deploy. The shadows around the arena flicker higher, arms waving as if calling out for blood. The sound systems load up with an unusual choice: https://youtu.be/3YNfX1oU2XA Centuritron nods his green-helmeted head. "Very well. It's time for me to put my fist where your mouth is!" That's not the correct phrase, but Centuritron doesn't seem to care. He crosses the distance between the two of them rapidly and leaps into the air. Waist-mounted nozzles give him an extra boost as he rushes forward and lashes out a gauntlet on the way down. Putting his full weight behind him, he strikes directly at Knightmare's face, as promised. >> Centuritron misses Knightmare with Punch. << Knightmare simply... steps to the side and allows Centuritron's attack to hammer the ground. She sighs a bit as she shakes her head, "Come now.. is that the best you can do? And you wish to lead this city when your skills are... such?" Her mace's head flares to life with energy as she swings a underhanded strike at her opponent's leg. >> Knightmare strikes Centuritron with Roundhouse. << Broadband Delusion says, "Centuritron charges in, but overreaches himself, leaving an opening that Knightmare takes full advantage of. The blessings of experience!" Delusion fills in for Discretion, making sure to color her announcements appropriately, "Centuritron charges in, but overreaches himself, leaving an opening that Knightmare takes full advantage of. The blessings of experience!" Centuritron goes flying as Knightmare's mace slams into his leg, completely flipping him around. From the ground he raises his massive hand-cannon and fires off a shot, hoping to at least wing Knightmare and throw her off long enough for him to roll to his feet. "I have yet to begin to fight!" he claims... and his lack of success does back that up. "I warn you - I fight with the fury and strength of a hundred warriors!" he bellows. >> Centuritron strikes Knightmare with Pistol . << Knightmare strides after Centuritron and does not even bring her shield to bear as he fires at her, the shot plinging off her armor and arching. She glances down at the scratch then at the prone Mech, "Get up. Your embarrassing my city by laying down like that." She stops a few feet from him and waits. Broadband Delusion says, "Well, the flashy mech has a weapon after all! Knightmare isn't impressed and gives him a chance to try again." Centuritron chuckles. "You're too kind," he says as he starts to get up... but halfway up he charges forward, aiming a shoulder at Knightmare's center mass. "You embarrass the city by turning it over to the Autobots!" he yells. "We were independent once - proud. Now you come in like you own the place, and welcome in more outsiders. At least the Decepticons are honest with their intentions. You lie and claim you do it for Valvolux!" >> Centuritron rams Knightmare! << Dominicon Delusion says, "Kick his aft!" Knightmare barely even staggers as Centuritron rams into her and reacts by trying to drive her knee upwards into him, trying to slam it hard into him, "You were never independent... the Autobots defended your walls.. the Autobots supplied most of your energon." She steps back after the strike, "Now Valvoluxians watch over the city, your factories are being rebuilt, your markets full again." >> Knightmare strikes Centuritron with Kick. << Broadband Delusion says, "Centuritron throws himself at Knightmare. That'll leave a dent, but Knightmare gives him one of his own to match!" Deathsaurus arches a brow. This Centuritron seems to be one of those true neutral people but looks can be deceiving. At this point, his not sure which fighter to support. He continues to watch, intrigued. Perhaps the arena will decide which is better for Valvolux. Like in the 'traditional' old ways of Kaon that he is too young to have seen in person, but has heard the stories of. Interesting that it happens here in neutral cities, but never in Kaon itself, which is still pretty much a husk of its former glory. He considers these thoughts, stroking his magnificently pointed chin. Centuritron sails backward from the force of Knightmare's knee-strike, landing on his back this time. Anger and pain burn in his amber optics. "Lies!" he insists. "Valvolux has existed for vorns before this latest conflagration! You and your Dominicons are but femmes-come-lately." Scrambling backward, Centuritron raises his cannon again, activating the minigun built into the top of it and attempting to strafe Knightmare and ideally shut her up for good. >> Centuritron misses Knightmare with Minigun . << Knightmare shifts a bit, using her shield to block the attack with barely a scratch scarring its metal but other then that she does nothing, "Are we new to the city? Yes. But we have given over our own limited supplies to help the city, spent our energy to help rebuild its ways and industry and stood against those who have wanted to level the city and been hurt in dong so." She sighs as she watches her opponent on the ground, "Get. UP." Broadband Delusion says, "Centuritron throws some bullets Knightmare's way, but they're about as effective as his words are." Delusion announces over broadband and the arena, "Centuritron throws some bullets Knightmare's way, but they're about as effective as his words are." In her normal voice, she looks at Knightmare with a slight roll of her optics. "I know you feel bad picking on somebody who can't fight, but -he- was the one who made the challenge." Centuritron takes the opportunity to roll back to his feet. Staying out of range of her mace and shield, Centuritron fades left. Lifting his cannon, he fires one of two missiles strapped to its underside. "We never asked for your 'sacrifice'," Centuritron claims. "We thank you for your leal service, but your help is no longer required. Go back to Harmonex. I hear they could use some Autobot-lovin' defenders." >> Centuritron strikes Knightmare with Missile. << >> Delusion strikes Centuritron with Shade. << Knightmare strides forward, the missile staggering her just a bit and leaving a deeper crater then any of his other attacks across have caused. "As I said before, what you want means nothing. You've only whined and complained and done nothing to help besides try to stir up trouble.. just like the Decepticons you admire so much." As she gets closer she turns and hammers her mace at the same leg as before, "Most of this city WANTS to advance, wants to be better then things were before.. you and a handful of others wants to keep the city stagnate." >> Knightmare misses Centuritron with Slam. << Broadband Delusion says, "Well, Centuritron finally lands a hit with one of the missiles he brought to the party, and manages to avoid the return blow. At least, for now." Centuritron dodges the mace strike, leaping over it to try to punch past Knightmare's shield and to try again to bash her in the face. "I represent the past and the future of this polity," he claims. "Once you and your ilk are gone, the Autobots will be driven from Valvolux and once again we will shine on our own!" For someone who fights with the fury and strength of a hundred warriors, he sure seems to be struggling against just the one. >> Centuritron strikes Knightmare with Slam. << Knightmare moves her shield in the way and it takes the blunt of the damage and some of it still hits her on the shoulder, "You are nothing. You are weak and whine about what was and what will be.. but do nothing to help the city /now/." She turns and drives forward, her mace flaring with energy as she continues to aim for his leg. >> Knightmare strikes Centuritron with Smash. << Broadband Delusion says, "The two of them have decided to slug it out in close quarters for now, trading blows. Centuritron clips her, but Knightmare answers back with a strong hit!" GAME: Centuritron PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Centuritron screams as his leg is smashed, driving him down to one knee. He grits his dentae, looking up at Knightmare with murder in his optics. "I will help the city now by killing you and your Autobot-loving 'daughters'," he growls. "This farce ends now." Heating up the lights on his shoulders, he fires a pair of heavy lasers at Knightmare, pouring on the power. >> Centuritron misses Knightmare with Cannon . << Knightmare sighs, "Yes.. it does end here. You are so focused on the Autobots that you would be unfit to lead." She drops to her knees, the attack passing over close by her head before she moves back to her feet quickly.. her mace coming in a sharp swing as the energy pulses in it at a higher frequency.. this time her blow aimed for his head. >> Knightmare strikes Centuritron with Heavy MAce. << Broadband Delusion says, "That's yet another miss from our challenger, who's still spitting threats. Knightmare answers back, and hits him with a stunning blow to the head. Who knows? It might jar some sense into the mech." Delusion announces, "That's yet another miss from our challenger, who's still spitting threats. Knightmare answers back, and hits him with a stunning blow to the head. Who knows? It might jar some sense into the mech." She shrugs. Now he's done it. Centuritron said the *wrong thing* threatening Knightmare's 'daughters', and now he's paid the price. The force of Knightmare's rage hits Centuritron so hard his head collapses. His body breaks completely into three pieces, each of which transform into a separate Mini-Con as they land. The Mini-Cons look between themselves and then back at Knightmare before turning and running for the exits. The three transform into a tank, a jet, and helicopter, each one retreating in a different direction. The crowd quiets, stunned, before breaking out in a resounding cheer for Knightmare. There is only one true leader of Valvolux, and it is she. >> Centuritron retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Deathsaurus. << Broadband Delusion says, "What's this? Looks like Centuritron was three mechs in a suit! And they're all running far, far away from here." Delusion sums up over the announcements, "What's this? Looks like Centuritron was three mechs in a suit! And they're all running far, far away from here." The shadowy figures at the edges die down, leaving Knightmare standing alone in the sands without embellishment. Deathsaurus crosses his arms as he watches the mechs run. Well that decides that. The alleged Autobot supporter is left as the victor. Still she is the most powerful combatant in the arena and that he can respect. He gives a bow of his head in respect from the crowd before turning to go, melting back into it as well as a giant con can. Knightmare raises a hand for silence and wits for it.. "And as he wished to banish my Daughters and I should he win.. he is banished for losing the fight he demanded, if he should return.. his Spark is forfeit." She sighs a bit before she looks around, "I will do what I believe best for this city... but I will listen to any who wish to speak to me, at any time... outside of true danger to the city." She continues to watch the crowd before she continues, "I have never lied, my goal is to make Valvolux a strong city, that can stand tall and proud just as Iacon and Tarn do for thier own people. I will defend this city with my life, as I have said and done already... if you do not like that then stand up and declare it so, do not try to hide and mince your words like Centuritron did, cmoe forward and /talk/ to me. I will listen." With that she walks towards the exit. Log session ending at 00:19:08 on Tuesday, 13 August 2019.